LMF (La Main aux Fesses)
by okamiemi
Summary: Sanji a un magnifique derrière, nous l'avons tous remarqués, c'est pour cela qu'il ne passa pas une semaine de tout repos, se faisant toucher volontairement ou involontairement par ses camarades. Petit One-Shoot, je ne sais pas si je devrais faire un lemon à vous de me dire ;-P (lire les l'avant lecture svp)


Non je ne suis pas morte et non je n'ai pas échoué mon BAC de français au contraire je l'ai assez bien réussit (j'ai même eu des points d'avance =D ) mais il me reste encore le plus gros cette année le seul, l'unique, le vrai LE BAC NUUUUOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH my god je compatis avec toute les personnes qui l'ont passés et qui vont le passés soyons fort mes amis ToT bref une idée m'a frappé lorsque je regardais une image de one piece où les fesses de notre cuisinier préféré étaient comment dire... bien mis en valeur on va dire et je me suis dis comment résister à l'envie de les toucher et que chaque personnes sur le sunny avaient du au moins les toucher par accident (ou pas;-D ) donc pour vous faire patienter pour les prochains chapitres de mes deux autres fics un petit One Shoot humoristique (ou pas XD faut voir je suis pas la meilleure pour ça )

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ToT ils appartiennent à Oda!

J'espère que ça vous plaira

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**La main aux fesses**

Premier jour :Robin 

C'était une magnifique journée sur le Sunny chacun vaquaient à ces occupations ussop, chopper, brook ainsi que luffy pêchaient tranquillement sur la rambarde du bateau, franky faisait quelques réglages dans le fin fond du sunny, zoro faisait son entraînement quotidien deux cents mille pompes pas moins pour s'échauffer après on passe au plus sérieux (commun n'est-il pas?), tandis que la gente féminine du bateau attendaient patiemment leur cocktail accompagné par de petits muffins tous frais préparés par le meilleur cuisinier de Est Blue. D'ailleurs celui-ci sorti de sa cuisine avec les mets destinés à ses deux déesse comme promit. Mais soudain tout se passa très vite, après que leur capitaine ait tiré un peu trop fort sa canne à pêche pour en sortir un petit poisson qui , vola jusqu'à atteindre le dessous d'une des chaussures de sanji, qui glissa et faillit tomber mais c'était sans compter sur les talentueux bras de la belle archéologue qui attrapa le plat de cocktail et de gâteaux à l'aide de deux bras qui sortirent du sol, et elle en fit sortirent deux autres en les plaçant juste en dessous du fessier du jeune homme qui sursauta un peu à ce contact très peu familier, il se releva très rapidement les joues un peu rougies, bafouillant quelques excuses et remerciement à la jeune femme qui souriais d'une manière quelque peu taquine. Le jeune blond reprit ses plats et les plaça sur la tables où était installer les jeunes femmes.

-«Bien fermes et moelleux à la fois, tout comme je les aime.»

Le cuisinier se retourna vivement au commentaire lancé par la jeune archéologue qui lui était destiné.

-«Qu...Qu'es qui est ferme et moelleux, robin-chwan ?»

-«Je parlais de vos gâteaux ils sont délicieux!»

Son sourire s'étira et sanji bien qu'un peu troublé la remercia et se précipita dans sa cuisine, robin laissa échapper un petit rire et continua sa discutions avec la navigatrice.

Deuxième jour: Nami

Le Sunny était toujours en mer, et chacun essayaient de trouver de quoi s'occuper pendant la journée, la cartographe proposa en fin d'après midi un jeu à la bouteille. Les règles étaient simple on faisait tourner la bouteille, la première personne sur qui elle s'arrêtait, devait subir le gage, la seconde personne sur qui elle s'arrêtait devait donner le gage, enfin la troisième personne devait accompagné la victime dans son gage ( Oui je sais d'habitude on fait deux tours de bouteille mais faut bien qu'on donne une excuse à la troisième personne qui accompagne la victime =D ). C'est ainsi que l'on en avait décidé, le premier à faire tourner la bouteille fut chopper, elle s'arrêta sur ussop et en dernier zoro, le gage était qu'il devait faire cul sec le plus rapidement possible, chacun reçu une bouteille de saké bon marché et il commencèrent, ussop se prit deux coups lors du gage, il faisait semblant de boire la bouteille en la faisant couler sur ses vêtements bien sûr le premier coup fut asséner par zoro on est un guerrier ou pas!et le deuxième par sanji Hé Ho on ne gâche ni la nourriture ni la boisson, enfin venu le tour de sanji, il fit tourner la bouteille et elle s'arrêta sur robin qui lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

-«Tu devra te faire toucher les fesses par deux mains d'une même personne.»

Il y eu d'abord un silence, oui car même bourré on se demandait qui aura le malheur de tripoter le cuisinier aux dangereuses jambes il y eu plusieurs réaction d'abord ceux qui priaient pour que ce gage ne leur tombe pas dessus, c'est à dire tout d'abord ussop, franky et chopper, il y avait un qui priait pour que ce gage lui soit dédié c'est à dire zoro, il y avait ceux un peu "je m'en fout" qui comptait luffy et nami, et un qui apparemment un peu débile sur les bord se demandait de quelle couleur pouvait être la couleur du slip de sanji. Robin se décida à faire tourner la fatale bouteille, le jeune homme lança un regard noir à chaque mâle (sauf chopper trop mignon et trop innocent!...ou pas) qui se trouvait sur la trajectoire de la bouteille. Elle s'arrêta enfin et pointa la jeune navigatrice un peu pompette dû au effet de l'alcool mais qui avait encore toute sa tête, sanji ne sut comment réagir il était heureux que ce ne soit pas un des hommes de l'équipage mais en même temps l'idée de se faire peloter par sa belle équipière le gênait (me dite pas que si on vous envois une fille pour vous toucher les fesses vous tendrez vos fesses avec un grand sourire à moins que vous soyez quelque peu tordu mais la ce n'ai plus de mon ressort). Nami ne se posa pas beaucoup de questions après tout ce n'est pas elle qui se faisait toucher, elle se leva en même temps que sanji, et s'approcha de celui-ci et attrapa d'une bonne poigne le fessier du cuisinier qui sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise,à ce moment précis le jeune homme baissa sa tête aux magnifiques teintes rouge, et la belle navigatrice fut surprise de trouver que les fesses du jeune cuisinier était parfaites, elles étaient même plus fermes que les siennes, elle resserra sa poigne par frustration mais fut vite redescendu sur terre par la voix d'un bretteur quelque peu mécontent.

-«T'a pas bientôt finis de le plotter (je suis pas sûr de l'orthographe donc help please! ) , tu veux peut être lui enlever son pantalon aussi!»

-«yohohohoho en passant je me demandais sanji-san de quel couleur est votre slip?»

Trois coups furent donnés à brook pour cette question intéressante pour les uns et déplacée pour les autres, chacun reprit sa place, dont nami qui pensa "_Demain je me raffermie le postérieur j'ai l'impression qu'il dégouline de partout, ça me dégoûte!_", et sanji qui laissa échappé un soupir de frustration.

Troisième jour: Luffy

"J'ai faim" voilà jusqu'où aller la pensée de luffy, (ouais comme d'habitude quoi!), le sunny était toujours en mer et ne coulait pas, heureusement d'ailleurs, chacun était quelque peu occupé, ussop lors de son tour de garde avait aperçut un bateau de la marine non loin mais apparemment ils n'avaient pas étaient repérés, mais il fallait tout de même rester vigilent. Le jeune capitaine aurait préféré avoir eu une petite bataille avec la marine tout de même, une fois de temps en temps cela permettait de tuer l'ennui. Le jeune brun aperçut un peu plus loin le beau cuisinier aux bras chargés de viandes et tout autres sortes de plats, il n'en fallut pas plus à luffy pour qu'il prolonge ses bras élastiques et attraper les hanches du pauvre cuisinier qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente tomber et qu'il se rendit compte qu'un visage était planter sur son postérieur, il s'écrasa au sol avec les bon petits plats qu'il avait préparé et luffy toujours le visage collé à ses fesses criait famine.

-«Ze chui dégeolé» ( «je suis désolé»)

Luffy avait beaucoup de mal à parler du au fait qu'il avait le visage enflé par les coups que lui avait donné sanji.

-«Excuse accepter, mais si tu ose recommencer ça je te jure que c'est à la mer que je te jette!»

Sur ce il repartit en cuisine avec les plats.

Quatrième jour: Ussop

Le sunny voguait sous un magnifique soleil et le canonnier avait aujourd'hui décidé d'aider sanji en cuisine! Après tout c'était tout à fait normal de vouloir aider ses amis, et surtout d'être le premier à manger son assiette, marre de luffy qui finit toujours par voler quelque chose de sa part, donc il proposa son aide au cuisinier, qui hésita un peu mais accepta, ça fera toujours de la vaisselle en moins. Sanji lui demanda de laver les couverts pour commencer, ussop s'exécuta, il enchaîna par la suite avec l'épluchure de différents légumes puis termina par l'installation de la table. Il était soulagé d'avoir terminer toute ses tâches, et dire que le cuisinier faisait ça tous les jours tout seul! Sanji déposa sur la table juste devant le jeune canonnier une assiette bien garnie, le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés leva de grand yeux vers le blond.

-«Bon boulot Pinocchio t'a bien mérité de prendre un peu d'avance sur les autres, mais la prochaine fois sois un peu plus rapide, et dis tout simplement que tu veux manger en premier pas la peine de me sortir des excuses bidons, compris?!»

-«Hein? Quelles excuses bidons? Je ne mens jamais! Tu sais dans mon village on m'appeler "garçon de la vérité" et- »

-«Je vois ton nez s'allonger à vu d'œil! Tais toi et mange maintenant.»

Sanji lui adressa un sourire ravi puis se retourna pour continuer les derniers préparatifs pour le repas.

-«Ah au faite sanji tu pourrais me passer un verre d'eau s'il te plaît~»

-«Hn, tiens.»

Le beau blond lui tendit le verre d'eau mais ussop ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, et prit en main... Eh bien il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait prit en main, il y avait la sensation de tissus et surtout cette fermeté. Ussop ne bougea plus, il sentit tout son corps se geler sur la déduction de l'objet non identifié qu'il avait attrapé, il tourna d'une manière robotique son visage vers le blond qui lui adressa un sourire très mauvais. Sanji cria dans tout le bateau pour annoncer l'heure tant attendu du déjeuner, tous se précipitèrent pour prendre place autour de la table garnis de plat plus exotiques les uns que les autres. Franky remarqua une forme étrange dans un coin de la cuisine.

-«Oi sanji bro, pourquoi long nez est dans ce sale état?»

-«Il a touché au fruit interdit et en a payé les pots cassés.»

-«Ze chui dégeolé...»

-«Ah! Fais gaffe la prochaine fois ce serra à l'eau! Pas vrai sanji!»

-«Tout juste luffy mais t'a pas de leçon à donner, surtout pas toi!»

La journée se passa d'une manière un peu plus agréable mais ussop évita le cuisinier le plus possible en fin d'après midi embarrassé par ce qu'il c'était passé juste avant le repas, mais bien sûr tout ça fut vite oublier, même si ussop se demandait encore comment un homme pouvais avoir de si belles fesses.

Cinquième jour: Chopper

Ce jour là, le sunny tanguait de toute part, le déluge frappa, l'apocalypse pointa le bout de son nez, l'impossible devint possible! Sanji était malade, en une soirée c'est tout de même incroyable! Vous me dirais certainement que en une soirée tomber malade c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais figurez vous que lorsque le tour de le garde est venu et que l'on sort sous une pluie torrentielle avec pour seul habit une chemise entrouverte, c'est très sexy certes mais c'est pas l'idée la plus intelligente du monde en ce qui concerne le plan médicale. Et on voit le résultat, quarante de fièvre avec pour seule compagnie une bouillotte et un petit docteur courant de droite à gauche pour trouver les médicaments qui guériront le jeune cuisinier cloué au lit sous ordre formel.

-«Ah! Les voilà!»

-«Non mais je t'assure chopper ça ira pas la peine de me donner tes plantes ou je ne sais quoi...»

-«Ce ne sont pas des plante, enfin pas tout à fait j'ai créer un médicament à insérer dans le corps.»

-«Sérieusement? Et par où on l'insère se truc?»

-«On doit le faire passer par l'orifice inférieur du corps, plus communément appeler anus.» (Eh ouais c'est chopper qui à inventer cette horreur, toute les personnes qui on subit ça lors de leur tendre enfance pourrons vous le confirmer et bien sûr je suis la première à témoigner! Cette chose ma traumatisé à vie le suppositoire!)

Gros silence, si les bactéries pouvaient parler on les entendraient en ce moment même, le monde de sanji c'était presque arrêté, soudain il sauta de son lit et accourut vers la seule porte du salut divin, mais il se rendit compte tout d'abord qu'elle était fermée à clef et que ses jambes semblaient être devenu du coton et il tomba à genoux pantelant un peu et le visage rougie par la fièvre. Chopper se précipita vers sanji et prit sa forme humaine pour le porter jusqu'à son lit.

-«N...Non tu peux pas me faire ça chopper c'est trop cruel là, ça s'appelle même du viole!»

-«Sanji c'est pas du viole! N'ose jamais plus me dire ça! Si je fais ça c'est pour ton bien! Maintenant reste tranquille ou j'appelle zoro pour qu'il m'aide à te tenir!»

Tout sauf ça! Se faire soigné de cette façon c'était déjà étrange mais en plus si on lui rajoutait son rival pour le laisser participer à cette torture ça virerait au cauchemars. Sanji renonça à la résistance futile tout d'abord parce que le jeune docteur avait trouver un argument de taille pour le calmer et parce qu'il était tout simplement épuisé, il n'en pouvait plus et ne voulais qu'une chose c'était guérir.

Il se retourna sur le ventre et fourra sa tête dans l'oreiller du lit de l'infirmerie , il devint encore plus rouge qu'avant et attendait l'horrible supplice qu'il allait subir. (mode d'emplois d'un suppo par chopper ;-D ) Le jeune docteur lubrifia le petit médicament et plaça le petit engin du côté carré (oui c'est le côté carré en premier il me semble = =" ) à l'entré de l'intimité du pauvre malade qui se raidit à ce contact.

-«Sanji il faut que tu te détente sinon ça rentrera jamais.»

-«Plus simple à dire qu'à faire! J'aimerai bien t'y voire toi!»

-«Je te promet que ça te fera pas mal, donc détends toi, pense à autre chose... Aux filles par exemple!»

Sur ces paroles sanji essaya de remplir son esprit d'images de ses deux merveilleuse déesses, et se détendit complètement un sourire béat placer sur sa face, chopper décida alors d'enfoncer le médicament.

-«Ngh... CHOPPER! Merde préviens la prochaine fois! Ngh, tin'»

-«Désolé, désolé, il faut que tu te détente encore une fois c'est presque entièrement rentré.»

-«Ngh OK juste une seconde c'est la première fois que je subis ça et c'est pas super pour l'instant , ugh...»

Sanji se détendit encore une fois, et laissa le médicament rentrer complètement en lui, chopper maintenu le fessier du beau blond pour empêcher toute chances de sortie au médicament (je vous jure ça m'est arriver avec un suppositoire et on a dû m'en remettre un ToT), tout en maintenant le postérieur de celui-ci le docteur ne put s'empêcher d'envier la belle peau douce et ferme du cuisinier.

-«Chopper c'est bon?»

-«Ah! Oui! Pardon j'étais un peu ailleurs alors plus de peur que de mal non?»

-«Ouais mais la prochaine fois dose le lubrifiant parce-»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un zoro tenant ses trois sabres venait de défoncer la porte de l'infirmerie et jetait un regard tueur vers le pauvre petit médecin, qui trembla de tout son petit corps à l'entrée du sabreur. Zoro se dirigea vers chopper avant de se recevoir un bon coup de pied de la part du beau blond qui le réprimanda violemment.

-«T'as crus qu'il se passait quoi au juste?!»

-«Mais qu'es' j'en savais moi! J'ai entendu, j'ai interprété.»

Le jeune blond lui redonna un coups sur la tête et partit se coucher dans son hamac sur ordre de chopper qui installa maintenant le bretteur sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Sixième jour: Franky

L'air était un peu lourd dû au mauvais temps qu'il avait fait hier soir, et le Sunny voguait (toujours) lentement sur la mer devenue calme à présent, au plus grand plaisir de son constructeur qui faisait quelques réglages, ces réglages terminés il décida d'aller à la barre ce matin il vit le cuisinier qui c'était quelque peu remit de sa fièvre (bah n'empêche ça marchait bien ces médoc U.U ) d'hier , mais il restait malgré tout assez faible au niveau physique. L'ingénieur se dirigea alors vers la cuisine voulant prendre des nouvelles du blond, lorsqu'il retrouva le dit blond à terre , il se précipita alors vers le malade et le prit comme... Comme... un vulgaire sac à patates, il maintenu le pauvre cuisinier en plaçant une main ( il a de grandes mains le sacré franky =D ) sur son postérieur, qu'il tenu fermement.

-«Bro je te ramène chez le doc t'a pas l'air dans ton assiette»

Il sentit alors maître coq bouger un peu.

-«Franky, s...si t'enlève pas maintenant ta saleté de main de mon cul, je te jure que tu regrettera de m'avoir aider.»

Quelque peu embarrassé par son geste irréfléchi et terrifié par la menace il décida de porter le cuisinier comme on porterait une jeune mariée, ce qui énerva un peu le blondinet mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son camarade qui ne faisait que l'aider. Il se laissa porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et remercia l'ingénieur de son aide. Sur cet échange franky sortit de la petite salle .

_«J'essayerai de faire une prothèse fessière aussi Supaaaa que celle de sanji-bro!»_

Septième jour: Brook

Aujourd'hui le sunny se fit repérer par la marine et le bateau devint plus rapide que d'habitude , le deuxième épéiste du navire était sur le pont comme tout ses autres camarades. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, le mort vivant s'était toujours intéressé aux dessous des jeune femmes du bateau car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir (Bouhhh! C'est trop injuste ) il ne posait jamais la question aux hommes du sunny parce qu'il les avaient déjà tous vu en slip, entre franky qui restait tout simplement tout le temps en slip, chopper dont le petit pantalon faisait aussi office de sous vêtement, zoro qui n'avait aucune pudeur, ussop avec qui il se changeait dans le même dortoir et luffy qui s'était déjà retrouver avec moins d'un sous vêtement sur lui, il n'avait vraiment besoin de leur demander or un homme résistait toujours et encore à la «May you show me your panties?» du squelette et cet homme n'était personne d'autre que sanji. C'est vrai que le cuisinier n'était pas du type à se dénuder, rien que pour le voir torse nu c'était une véritable guerre. Or aujourd'hui brook décida de demander au blond comment étaient ses dessous! Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu et la marine avait réussi à les rattraper, commença une bataille entre l'équipage des mugiwara et la marine. Les deux épéistes et le cuisinier du navire se battaient vers l'entré des dortoirs. Soudain alors que le blondinet tournait le dos à un ennemi qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer, brook s'élança pour aider son ami mais ses deux jambes s'emmêlèrent et au lieu d'arranger la position du cuisinier , il s'accrocha a son derrière, l'emporta dans sa chute et baissa son pantalon par la même occasion, tout ça sous les yeux ébahie de l'ennemi et du second. Le squelette releva un peu la tête apercevant enfin l'objet de sa curiosité, puis il s'écarta le plus loin possible. Sanji se releva.

-«Vous, vous l'avez vu, n'est pas?»

Sudan une aura aussi noire que l'enfer se propagea dans tout le navire, et même les deux compagnon décidèrent de s'éloigner du futur massacre.

-«Vous devez mourir pour cela.»

Bilan de la bataille soixante deux blessés grave, cinq dans le coma, quatre vingt disparu et un squelette désossé. Ce fut une semaine haute en émotions pour notre petit blondinet qui monta à la salle d'entraînement du bretteur aux cheveux vert, pour le prévenir de son tour de garde. Il grimpa la petite échelle lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé par un marimo un trop excité pour un soir aussi calme.

-«Je croyait que tu n'aimais pas le slip que je t'avais offert, apparemment tu ne le déteste pas tant que ça, hein love-cook~»

Il laissa ses mains tombés au niveau du fessier du beau blond, lorsqu'il fut stoppé par le cuisinier.

-«Non qu'es que tu crois faire là!»

-«Tout les autres t'ont touchés alors qu'il sont même pas un tiers de ce que je suis pour toi!»

C'est vrai que ça faisait depuis quelque mois qu'ils étaient amants mais c'était pas une raison pour le toucher partout quand monsieur le voulait bien sûr.

-«Désolé marimo mais c'est ton tour de garde ce soir on a pas le temps pour ça~»

Le coq s'écarta alors du puissant corps du vert et commença à se diriger vers la trappe.

* * *

Fini~ bah oui y a que sept jours dans une semaine hé hé mais j'avoue que j'hésite à faire le lemon qui suit (surtout que ce sera mon premier / ) mais bon en même temps j'ai presque de la peine pour mon petit zoro ( Zoro (sort ses sabres): sale sorcière je vais te découper) bref j'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment et ne vous en faites j'ai pas oublié mes autres fics, j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps donc je ais de mon mieux, mais dite si vous voulez le lemon de ce chapitre.

À la prochaine ;-D


End file.
